


Under Starry Skies

by EllieL



Series: Snapemas & Snolidays 2020 [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Hogwarts Great Hall, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Table Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:42:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28263342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieL/pseuds/EllieL
Summary: Headmaster Snape and Professor Granger finish up decorations in the Great Hall with a little celebration of their own. PWP.For the Snapemas prompt "deck the Great Hall."My final in the series of Snapemas/Snolidays fics for 2020.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Severus Snape
Series: Snapemas & Snolidays 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2040246
Comments: 10
Kudos: 92





	Under Starry Skies

A final flourish of his wand set the stars in the ceiling twinkling and snowflakes falling, though they disappeared before reaching the floor. He stood staring up at the night sky, so distracted that he was almost surprised when an arm slipped around his waist.

“Finished with the garlands, Professor Granger?”

“I am, Headmaster Snape.” Her breathy answer teased across his throat as she stretched up on her toes to kiss his chin, still tilted up toward the starry ceiling. “I see you’ve finished the ceiling.”

He finally looked down at her, taking in the love evident on her face in the faux starlight. “Yes. Is the aurora borealis too much?”

“No. I love it.” She wasn’t looking at the ceiling, but at him, fingers moving up the long row of buttons, teasing each. Finally, when she reached the top, she slipped the abalone button through the thick wool. She undid a few of the buttons, then paused before teasing her fingers along the edge of his cravat.

Tilting his head down, he captured her lips in a slow, deep kiss. She returned it, full of enthusiasm, arms going around his neck to help hold her up to him.To assist her, he bent just enough to slide his arms around her and under her bum, lifting her up. Legs wrapped automatically around his waist, pulling him closer. Arms tightened around his neck, too, as her fingers slid up his spine, sending a shiver through him as she trailed her fingers through the hair at the nape of his neck.

“Here?” he whispered into her ear, hoping she’d say yes. He’d fantasized about having her here for years, as close as was proper to being outside under the starry sky. Though perhaps during the summer, when students were completely gone, the Astronomy Tower would not be out of the question--

“Under your starry skies,” she said, cutting off his suddenly wild train of thought. Her tongue brushed his earlobe, then nipped lightly. “The wards are still on all the doors?”

“Yes,” he groaned, turning them and taking a few steps until she was seated on the edge of the head table. Now she was level with him, making things much easier on both of them. “I’ve wanted to do this here for so long.” 

She grinned up at him just as hungrily as he looked down at her. “Me too. That’s just extra incentive.” She glanced up at the sky, aurora now rippling across it, then back at him. Fingers found his cravat again, unknotting it and drawing it slowly off of him. 

He began to remove her robes, before shaking his head and capturing her lips in another kiss, before sliding his lips across to whisper in her ear, “Even with wards, we do not have all evening.”

And so their clothes disappeared with a wave of his wand, heaped in two piles on their habitual seats. They grinned at one another, and she reached for him, hand on his hip pulling him closer to where they both wanted to be, then sliding across his abdomen and down, teasing through his wiry public hair at the base of his cock. It was rising at her attention and proximity, twitching as her fingers encircled it. He sucked in a deep breath, resting his head on her shoulder a moment as a frisson ran through him. 

Then a mere turn of his head led his lips to her neck, trailing down, across her collarbone, tongue caressing the base of her throat. When she moaned and parted her thighs further, one hand found its way between her legs. A finger parted her labia, delving just inside her entrance to bring waiting moisture up to circle her clit. He knew just how to tease, staying just shy of her preferred rhythm as she gasped against him, hand tightening around him in between her practiced strokes.

They groaned in unison, and then he gasped as her thumb brushed across the head of his cock, weeping and ready for her. She was ready, too, panting and wet, and angled him towards her entrance. A wiggle of her lovely bum shifted her to the edge of the table, making positioning easier. Guiding himself into her, he slid home in two thrusts. 

His arms went around her, as her legs surrounded him again, keeping them as close as could be. The roll of his hips was the only movement for a few moments, as they savored their joining. She kissed his throat, tongue teasing at the still-sensitive scarring there, knowing how wild it drove him. He dropped his head back, giving her better access, opening his eyes to stare up at the sky he’d enchanted. 

She twisted against him, trying to leverage herself enough to connect her clit with his pubic bone with each move he made; he thrust harder, deeper to aid in that, and her lips fell away from his throat as she moaned something that might have been an attempt at his name. 

“Right there,” she growled, one hand reaching around to grab his bum, maintaining the angle she wanted. He has no objection to it, as sensations swirled through him like the aurora on the ceiling. 

“Look up,” he whispered into her ear as he slammed into her with enough force to rock the massive wooden table. Her head dropped back and she opened her eyes wide, glancing from the night sky overhead to him, and back again. Her eyelids fluttered closed again as a tremor washed over her, body beginning to tense.

Then with a groan her eyes flew open wide, looking not up at the starry sky or festive garlands, but right at him. She pulled him close, stilling against him as he slowed his pace.

Only when he heard her draw a ragged breath and mumble, “oh fuck, Severus,” did he resume his frantic pace, rattling the table, rattling her, moaning her name and garbled professions of love before dropping his head on her shoulder and gathering her close, arms surrounding her body. As his hips were stuttering a final few ragged thrusts, a loud rapping echoed across the Great Hall.

“Headmaster Snape?” Called Argus Filch. “You still working in there sir? Peeves has gotten into the Christmas trees in the entrance hall, sir, and the ornaments are—“

“Yes, yes,” he called with a grimace, then mumbled, “fuck,” under his breath. “I am just finishing up the ceiling and will be there momentarily.”

“Yes, sir!” Filch’s voice boomed through the door. The sound of breaking glass and laughter filtered faintly through as well. 

When he looked down at Hermione, she was barely holding back her own giggles. When their eyes met, they both burst out laughing. “Now I know why we haven’t done this before.”

“Indeed.” He kissed her before pulling away, as she cast a gentle  _ tergeo _ over both of them and he summoned their clothing. She helped him dress first, straightening his cravat before giving him a nod and a gentle push towards the door. 

When he spared a glance back at her before opening the doors, she was buttoning her burgundy robes, looking as if she’d been doing nothing beyond putting up pine and ribbon garlands. Looking over the chamber, he smiled in satisfaction before opening the massive oak doors. 

“Peeves!”

*


End file.
